V0.26.12
}} | }} ---- __TOC__ }} }} * has been given its own mod tree and removed from its original * has been given new visuals, sfx, and effects *Added 3 mods to the tree: , , and *The turret T2 mods scale with your level, so the turret has quite a high power ceiling. Its new incarnation is designed to be stronger with less up-time, making it a construct you want to deploy tactically. To that end, its assembly time has been made longer *Created a new mod to replace Turret in its old tree: * s can now be pushed around a little by the player }} *Allies and their evolutionary trees have been retooled to give them earlier utility, more meaningful mods, more individual identity, and better interaction with construct super mods *The tree has been altered: The Ally mod, , has been removed from the game and has taken its place. Evasion was previously found in the Tree *The Tree has been reworked. Integrated Weaponry, previously a T3 mod, is now included in the T1 mod, Interceptor. Interceptor has also been reworked * has been removed from the game. The Ranger functionality is now innate to Interceptors. , , and especially have closer ideal ranges, modified by either your blast radius or velocity, depending * has been added to the game to replace where previously was * has been added to the game to replace where previously was * has been added to the game to replace where previously was *The tree has been reworked. , previously a T3 mod, is now included in the T1 mod, . Guardian has also been reworked * has been reworked * has been reworked * has been added to the game to replace where previously was. Note: Medi-Charges produced by the guardian count as power-ups for the purpose of the gear's ability *Allies and their evolutions now have their own projectiles and firing patterns * has been reworked. It no longer adds additional assembly and instead offers specialized benefits * has been reworked. It no longer adds additional assembly and instead offers specialized benefits *Behavior scripts for all allies have been polished }} * now calculates after 's bonuses, as you'd expect *Adjusted powers 45% -> 50% construct stats, except hull. Construct hull is now 45% -> 30% * hull 90 -> 100 * damage blast radius and projectile size -15% -> -10% * : 1.5% -> 1% hull stored as essence. Essence now recovers hull at a rate of 10% of your maximum hull /s and can store a maximum of 5% of your maximum hull * 130 -> 120 maximum shields * now stores energy at 75% the rate it previously did * innate regen formula is now less explosive at very high durability * deals much less damage in light of its recent ability to stack damage *Armor Stacks once again always give at least 1 stack for "hit" damage *Armor Stacks grant 50% stacks for self-damage *Burning damage when used with Corrosion now generates 3 -> 2 corrosive stacks /s *' ' is now considered an "ignite", not burn, and thus does not work with or *Damage scaling from Masochism and from advancing waves is now the final damage scaling event. Previously, it preceded , making Barrier (and shields by extension) feel mandatory at high waves * now reduces damage from and self-damage *' ' 50% -> 60% of your regeneration * 's damage reduction is now additive (this is a buff) (to be clear this doesn't mean it stacks with multiple sources of Tactical Link, it means it interacts additively with other sources of damage reduction) * damage has been returned to its pre-nerf values: ~+10% *7% -> 10% buffs *' ' time to reach full power 90s -> 60s * base damage 45 -> 48 * innate blast damage 50% -> 30% of base damage * now penetrates targets destroyed * is now a burn and an ignite for 120 damage /s instead of only an ignite for 240 damage /s *Ignites now always last 3s base duration unless otherwise stated. As a result, removed some text describing ignite duration. Some ignite damage has been adjusted to compensate * burning damage is now considered an ignite *' ' now ignites enemies in the same way that Celestial Lance does * , being burn damage, now applies corrosion stacks over time as per the recent change * 's self-damage while burning enemies now applies armor stacks }} * s spikes no longer fire in random directions. They now align with the spikes in the artwork. This also means that they never shoot more projectiles than are displayed * s now flash when they're going to explode soon. They also project the direction of the spikes they will shoot with an effect * projectiles now degenerate, but not enough to destroy them before they leave the screen unless you have Temporal Shield * projectiles now have trails * s now declump from one another * s do very slightly more damage * s now enter the screen more quickly but quickly slow to an overall slower movement speed *A pair of Champion s participating in a "Bomb Fiesta" was a bad time. Now, bomb frequency is lesser with more Champion Celestials on screen *Removed the potential Elite Enemy mode Champion spawn from wave 35. A spiral of s can spawn in its place *Added a new Elite Enemy mode spawn to wave 45: It will create either a Champion , an Elite , or a huge asteroid field + s *The Elite Enemy mode spawn at wave 65 which spawns an Elite now also spawns a pair of s with it *Improved a weirdly non-threatening wave * s grant a little more time to defeat them *18 -> 12 damage for enemy "Torrent" projectiles *Increased wave speed scaling *Reduced enemy damage scaling }} *Turbo Tortoise has been changed from 3.0s to 3.5s since 's assembly time has been increased and this was no longer possible *Added combat log support for *The combat log now displays construct shield damage resistance with on all hits *Named the construct key bindings in customization by construct * text clarified to show how it interacts with both burns and ignites (it works with both, but benefits differently) *Clarified various other strings }} *Refactored, organized, and optimized the gigantic script which updates the player when you upgrade *' ' updating your stats no longer messes with anything other than the stats it affects *When you leave the upgrade menu, your stats are no longer refreshed unless you've actually purchased something within the "chain" of upgrades *Banishing with the body now immediately updates your defenses, not just when you buy an upgrade *As a result of the above notes, several exploits, bugs, and hiccups are corrected: scales properly with , no longer deletes or creates anything unintended, problems are resolved, the order of operations problems are addressed (e.g. was calculating max hull wrong), and more * was skirting enemy damage scaling from advancing waves for the hull portion of the damage * was skirting enemy damage scaling from advancing waves entirely * with Shield was also double dipping defenses for the shield portion of the damage * no longer burns up faster than intended with multiple shielded-Bastion-constructs *Many cases of ignites erroneously working with the mod have been corrected. Only "direct contact" burn damage is meant to work with Essence Sap or *In cases where degenerations ticked once every 4 seconds, the proper number of corrosive stacks from burning are now granted *Fixed a mistake where enemy explosives damage would be set to 15% of the damage you did when you shot them * now takes enemy damage modifiers and scaling into consideration for whether or not it is able to split the damage *The achievement for Turbo Tortoise now requires you to actually be using Bastion *The pause menu now properly reports the damage of projectile explosives * s now degenerate as intended *Fixed a few enemies missing jet streams either on spawn or wrapping *Added a failsafe so that Armor Stacks cannot become lower than 0 *Refactored the settings menu so its cleaner and easier to maintain. In a future update, this menu and controls customizations will be overhauled Category:Patch Notes